The Abomination through the internet world
by WritingTheUnspokenWords
Summary: So here's the story of me. Listen up and read, its not going to pretty there going to be drama. But hey everyone loves drama. Don't they? Well I do! Im here to make sure that you don't waste your Saturday evening moping around, and to actually read something about someone that has a life that is far worse than yours. So be grateful for what you have and what you got or else...
1. Day 1

The Abomination through the internet world

Chapter 1

Do you ever just sit back and watch the world? I mean really watch it. Sometimes I wonder what everyone else is thinking, whether it is something to do with me or whether I just want to hear their thoughts on other people. Do you ever get that feeling that you just wish that you was this tiny super computer that's able to hack into someone's phone by a blink of eye, and read every last detail of their text messages and able to listen to recordings of phone calls, just so you can hear what they talk about? No? Just me then. I guess what Im trying to say, is that we don't really know the people around us. I mean we live in this pre-designed world that has already been created and existed for millions of years before we even set foot on it. Who comes up with this modernized crap like wizards, vampires and werewolves I mean every girl and guy can fan girl over something but they can only fan girl over something for a certain amount of time before it gets boring. And that's when those movie producers, and authors and illustrators think "Hey! Let's just update the old stuff then people will want to watch it!" Wrong. What happened to the good ole' fashioned Disney films that still to this day do not age! But yet everyone thinks they do. I guess that's where my previous comment comes into account. Ill elaborate on it if I must for those close minded individuals that never seem to want to imagine. We do not know who we are talking to. We do not know what people's lives are like behind closed doors. Whether their Dad is murderer, or whether their Mom is an escort. No one knows. What we do know is story that people tell us. "Oh my husband is an accountant, yes he's making a lot of money to send our children to private schools, he's even paid up front" blah blah blah. Now if you open up your mind you'll soon come to see what I say. Utter bullshit. Everyone bullshits, bullshitting is an ugly term for "expanding" the truth or know to some as lying. Yes the beginning maybe truthful, but then you get to the stage when you tell a story and your friend looks away – this is boredom stage. This when like-minded people like you, think that they need to make the story interesting and lie. Then they will go tell their friends your interesting story, and it spreads around and sooner or later you are questioned on it. But then ask yourself, if your ever thinking of "expanding" the truth, then think "if I say this, I'll need to remember it word for word, and can I really go through all that trouble and effort to remember something that's not true… no? No. Correct, DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! Liars are not cool. I guess my pot of this is a can see a girl that keeps looking up from her phone and staring at me, and then looking back down typing away. Yes she's definitely talking about me. But then again Im doing the same thing. So high five! T the bitch that I obviously asking about me to her friends, because I must be hot shit right now. Well thank you if so. I guess I should actually start this story.

Here I am, sitting waiting. Waiting in a restaurant with an un-occupied empty seat opposite me that seems to be "reserved" for a guy that I met online on one of those stupid internet dating sites. When I say it's reserved I mean, Im on a date. Waiting for my date to turn up, who must have mistakenly thought that the date starts at 10:00 and not 7:00? I can see him, talking to the man that walks you to your able, don't real know what they are called. Obviously if I can't remember, it isn't a word that is used too often enough to need to be remembered. I can see him, shorter than expected, and by far he is not 6ft 4 like he said he was. Guess internet sites have lived up to the rumour of bullshitting like everyone side they do. But who am I to complain, I completely bullshitted on the hobbies section – do I look like a book lover slash semi-pro football? No. I seem to over use the word bullshit a lot here. One sec, got to go he's nearly at the table, it'll be rude if Im sitting here judging him through a written passage on my phone, Ill check in in an hour, 2 tops… if he's lucky.

So Im back... Guess I should introduce myself, haven't really done that yet. Other than the side not which I left stating and Im never going to be unless in another life will I ever be a semi pro footballer, or a book lover. But then guess Im kind of contradicting myself, because Im writing… already half way there! Woo. No. Im a Doctor, Paediatric Surgeon to be precise. Oh and Im being precise, Im very proud of it if I do say so myself. Not the title, no, proud of the fact that I managed to out up with 8 years of University. University the place where the average, NORMAL person spends about 3-4 years of their life there, not 8 where everyone of your friends graduates when you only half way into your degree, so you have to find new friends allllllllllll over again. Joy. But I'll quit moaning. So Im Clarke Griffin. Yes Griffin (Yawn), Mom AKA Abby Griffin, the best Neurosurgeon, yada yada yaa boring. Insert sleeping emoji right about now. Yeah don't know how to do that – so just picture a sleeping emoji. Anyway where was I, oh yes talking about my family. Family uh touchy subject don't think we really know what it means to be family, what were supposed to do. But my Dad he's a Scientist, dealt with pathogens, and anti-bodies that create and cure cancerous viruses. Like how I said dealt? You probably read that again to see that I did in fact put dealt. Yes dealt as in past tense. He died. I'll quit the tiny orchestra. But he died, like on a boat. No not Titanic, if anyone commented that on this post ill report you and make sure you can never read my shit again, because that's insulting me about my age. Huh. Yeah Im not a nice guy. By the way, Im not a guy! Everyone seems to think Im a guy because of my name, well listen up people there is Clarkes that are girls! It's only because the only real Clarke you've probably heard about is Clark Kent… amateurs. So yeah, dad died in a boat crash, it sunk. Im 26, yes Im old. Well done. Yes Im internet dating because I cannot find anyone that is my cup of tea, so shut up. Come on you could of easily guessed my age, from the fact that I went to university for 8 years, you may be a year out because you wouldn't of known if I had gap year or whatever (By the way I didn't). But you can easily work it out... Because big clue! I know how to work a computer dipshits. I live in London, guess you didn't think that HA! But then I bet you did because I called it University and not "College" insert that Californian accent, (No hate). But anyway Im guessing I should sign off, save you reading anymore... Plus Im bored as hell and I need my sleep. Bye idiots that's don't seem to have a life they'd rather read a moping girls blog entry. Peace Out (Again… insert peace sign finger emoji.. Imagine it's there. Thanks.) I'll tell you about my date in the morning. By the way it was horrible so I'll give you a heads up on some long ass moaning for you to read tomorrow. Bye.

This I like the prologue or the introduction to my story, just wanted to give some light heartened intro to my story, instead of having the story be like BAM right in your face. And yes I write how I talk, in case you haven't noticed.

But thank you for reading. And REVIEW! If you must.

P.S. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!

-Paige

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the 100, nor do I own the story of the 100. Simply own the rights to this story plot. Thank you.


	2. Day 2

The Abomination through the internet world

Chapter 2

Me again. You would have never guessed the day I have had. I know I know what you're thinking, "Aren't you going to tell us about your date?"... Well no. Come on, if you haven't had guessed already it didn't go so well, because number 1: I don't merrily want to talk about it. Number 2: Something has happened. So firstly let's get through the really shitty things that's happened today shall we. Well for one, I had to diagnose a patient today with Leukaemia. See this young boy, well his names Jack. And he's been in and out of hospital since his was born, and I've been the doctor that that has being "ghosting" so to speak, which is when you check up on him to make sure everything is ok through his childhood. But recently he came in for a check-up and his only 6, but his very big for 6 he says, and well he's got what we like to call "Childhood Leukaemia" it's not the proper term, but its jut simpler for you to know that. And well his always had abnormalities with his white blood cells in his body since birth, so every time he got ill he had to come to the doctors to make sure that it want something bad. Because even the common cold took a toll on him. Well today we found that abnormal white blood cells formed in his bone marrow, and they quickly travel through the blood stream and then over crowd or "bully" the healthy cells, and turn them into slow cells that don't fight infection no more. It means that Jack, then has to live with the fact that his body will have difficulties fighting the cancerous infection. But were handling it. Very much so handling it.

But I suppose you want the good news huh, I mean that was some big news to take in but I thought I'd tell you why Im late updating you on my blog, even though I thought I'd be doing this on a regular basis after my 3 o'clock shift, but guess not. And that's why I've been sitting here and it's actually nearly 8pm reminiscing on what has happened today. And I'd thought I'd share.

So today, I got a call. But not just any call. THE Call, the call in which ones best friend tells you that they are engaged. And yes ladies and gentlemen my best friend who I've known for like 30085945784 years is engaged. We've known each other since Nursery, she was always the pretty one, and I was the goofy one with glasses, we went together though. I mean let's face it, there can only be one pretty one and ill admit she is beautiful guess that's just the Blake's for you. Oh yes, her name is Octavia Blake. Soon to be Octavia James. Who you are wondering she is marrying, is Lincoln James yes thee heart-throb, buff, beautiful sexy lead singer of The Grounders. Lucky bitch. And this bitch right here is the Maid of Honour. But when I say Made of Honour, I mean that I just nod my head and agree to whatever O wants, let's face it she's already told me she's planned it all, only got to turn up to the fitting and the wedding and BOOOOOOM Im the bestest friend she has ever had. And ever will. But now I've got even worse news, she asked me to come round her house for a little meetings us girls, and Raven was there so I didn't mind. But there were a couple of girls which I recognised but I don't really care for them do I, I mean if I did then I would of bothered to mention just that I was excited in seeing them. But no I wasn't. I love Raven but don't get wrong, she scares the shit out of me. Really does, I'll just fill you in shall I. Well yada yada yaa I may have accidently, gone on a date with her boyfriend, who is still her boyfriend and they didn't even break up when he went on a date with me. And the lying cheating rat didn't tell me he had a girlfriend, and didn't even bother saying it was one of my best friends which he knew I knew her. Phew that was a mouth full…. Ha ha that's what she said. Just had to throw that in there, I mean every guy always says that, but newsflash, girls actually say it more. WINK WINK. But anyway, yes at this meeting. There was Ivy who I recently found out is dating one of my closest guy friends Monty, then there was Jasmine, Adriana and finally Roma. Ew Roma. Ill fill you in on that too, she hates me because I know her boyfriend. Boyfriend hmmm, more like fuck buddy. Her fuck buddy is Bellamy, Bellamy Blake – another beautiful Blake. I mean don't start going ooooooo in your girly voices because I called him beautiful, because let's face it everyone knows it and everyone says it, even him. But anyway, the news is O has come up with this great idea to pair us all up to walk down the aisle, so a guy will go with a girl. So each of the groomsmen will be paired up with one of us ladies. But let me break it down on how each person decided what, everyone was arguing and it turned out to be that no one would actually come up with a fair idea on who would go with who. So O wanted different colour bridesmaid dresses, and the groomsmen to have diffident colour ties, kind of like a rainbow. Pretty cool I think might steal that idea for if I ever, and I mean ever get married. Crying face. But yes, she put this like coloured piece of paper in a box and we all picked a colour out, and she skyped Lincoln and made him do the same for his lads, and whatever colour they picked out would be matched with our colours and that'd be our pair. So Roma picked purple, and she got place with Miller, Ivy picked yellow and got put with Jasper, Jasmin got orange and got put with Monty, which Ivy was actually ok with. Atom was then put with Adriana, which everyone even me squealed about, and yes I can be girly. Because everyone and I mean everyone want them to get together already jeeze. And then that left Finn, Raven, Me and Bellamy. I picked blue, Raven picked Pink much her dismay. I got Finn and she got Bellamy. By the way Finn is the guy which I went on a date with and the girlfriend is Raven, so you can picture the daggers she was sending me when it turned out I had Finn as a partner, But in like 2 minutes, Bellamy ripped out the piece of paper from Finns hand and said he wasn't getting to walk me down the aisle, so yeah Im with Bellamy on this special occasion. Walking me down the aisle to his sister wedding. Joys. And here I am, having to put up with Bellamy constant texting on when we are going to go pick out the bridesmaid dresses and his suit and ties, and Im like Hello ask your sister, you know the one that's actually deciding what everyone wears and not me.

When I think about it, it's kind of stupid really. But then planned. O knows how we feel about each other, well how I feel about him. Let's face it, last night was my first date since it happened and he's well he's off fucking some slim super model who I can't compete with even if I dieted and exercised every day. That still won't make a difference. Guess you're wondering what has happened, well when I was 16, Bellamy 18 we thought we'd give it ago you know like every best friend wants there best friend to date there brother because then we'd be like real sisters if anything happened. And it was good at first. We actually lasted until we was 23, 7 years for me and we was engaged but he cheated, yeah I know how cliché that seems. But I actually didn't even question him on it, you know. He was messaging girls, should have took him on Jeremy Kyle or something. But he was messaging girls, and then the next minute I know he's taking his partner (by the way he's a police officer) (jut please come arrest me already and bend me over, and just fu...) anyway. He took his partner our for a birthday meal, would of suspected anything because he said every one of the guys was going to be there. And by the way his partner is girl. A girl that is known by the name Roma, yes the Roma. And well he wasn't taking her out for a birthday meal, he actually took her back to our home, in my house whilst I was at work and slept with her. I walked in on it, and he had the nerve to say "I don't know what I was thinking" and well, I haven't spoken to him since. Well not since today, 2 years of successfully avoid him and having Octavia come over to my deep cleaned house, instead of having to go over to hers with the risk of him being there has failed, because now he's my partner in all of this, whilst Roma still gets to be with him at the end of each day. Not my luck today, have to watch a man I am still deeply in love with, be with another woman, whilst all I get Is a small arm hook for walking down the aisle, which could have been him waiting for me at the other end in the first place. Guess we can't always have what we want, guess I should of listened to them all and knew it when they said he was a bad boy and they never changed, but I had to find out for myself. So here we have it, know you realise why Im so to the point, and tell it how it is. Sometimes when you hurt, it takes that one person to make everything better, but then you need someone that's actually going to make sure that you're happy enough to be with our and wait for you. That's all for today, I think.

Bye.

But thank you for reading. And REVIEW! If you must.

P.S. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!

-Paige

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the 100, nor do I own the story of the 100. Simply own the rights to this story plot. Thank you.


End file.
